


Delayed Instincts

by heather_in_hell



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Diverges from canon a little but not drastically so, F/M, I Tried, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Possessive Behaviour, This whole thing is mostly foreplay, cursing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6877975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heather_in_hell/pseuds/heather_in_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out about what could've happened to Veronica in the graveyard, JD becomes instinctively protective. And a little handsy. Set directly after the events of "Blue".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty story about this couple because yours truly is sexually frustrated and getting no action. Be aware, I kind of suck at writing the protective/possessive boyfriend thing, but I tried my best. Same could be said about my smut writing in general.

The Dean residence isn't one to attract many visitors, but the impatient, agitated knocking on the front door one late Saturday night was a noise too loud to ignore. _Alright, alright, I’m coming,_ JD thinks as he makes his way down the stairs to the door.

He doesn't expect a clearly pissed Veronica to be standing there. Her clothes and hair are slightly dishevelled and it’s obvious she walked from wherever she came from. Her face bears an annoyed expression and her arms are crossed in front of herself defensively.

“Couldn’t have came in through the window?” JD jokes.

Veronica isn't amused. “Not in the mood,” she deadpans, walking past JD into his house. He closes the door and watches her kick off her oxfords carelessly.

“I called,” JD says. “Your mom said you were out.”

“Is your dad home?” Veronica asks.

“Nope. Out doing lord knows what.”

She wordlessly makes her way up to his room. He follows closely behind, wondering what the culprit of her irritated mood is but not wanting to press too hard. He certainly doesn’t have any objections to his girlfriend walking into his parent-free house on a Saturday night, even if she's pissed.

The second Veronica enters his room, she shrugs her jacket off of her shoulders and lets it fall to the floor. She drags herself toward his bed and flops down onto it face first. The pillows do a lousy job at absorbing her frustrated groan.

JD stands at the foot of his bed, arms crossed as he nods at the sight before him. “I take it you’re upset.”

Veronica turns on her side, pulls her knees to her chest and curls up into a ball. JD sits next to her on the newly made space on his bed. He leans back against the headboard and stretches his long limbs out, waiting for Veronica to say something.

“I hate Kurt Kelly and I hate Ram Sweeney,” Veronica mumbles. “I hate the entire football team. I hate all those Neanderthals. I hate the fucking Heathers.”

 _You hate the remaining Heathers,_ JD wants to add for humorous effect, but he doesn’t think Veronica would appreciate some lighthearted ‘we-murdered-our-classmate’ comedy at the moment given her current state. So instead, he simply says, “Yeah, that’s not news to me.”

Veronica draws in a long breath and exhales slowly, messily pushing her tousled hair out of her face. “The one time I actually think I’m needed for something other than my forgery or my croquet set and I end up as bait for date rape in a grave yard.”

JD sits up, his back ramrod straight and parallel to the headboard. “Wait, what? What are you talking about?”

Veronica can sense by his body language alone that her words put him on edge. She uncurls herself from her ball and sighs. “I’m okay, JD. No worries. Just a bunch of stupid shit.”

“What happened?” JD demands. She’s got his full, undivided attention and he doesn't care about not pressing anymore.

She tucks her hair behind her ear and shakes her head. “Like I said, just stupid shit. Heather called me and asked me to meet her at the grave yard. Said it was an emergency. Turns out she and Heather just wanted to avoid getting felt up by Kurt and Ram, and the deal was that if I came, they’d be left alone-”

“Veronica, are you fucking serious?” JD interrupts. His entire body is tense, his voice thick with outrage.

“JD, relax,” Veronica says, knowing he could very well march out of his house right now and be on the hunt for Ram and Kurt’s blood. “I’m fine, okay? Nothing happened. Just pissed me off. And kinda spooked me out.”

“Did they touch you at all?” JD asks. The way he says it makes it sound like he's already preparing for the worst. Veronica rests her hand on his own. He’s clenching the sheets below them, his knuckles turning white and the muscle in his forearm shifting. JD’s never been one to show rage; he’s always calm and collected even in moments of irritability or discomfort.

“No…at least not, you know, sexually,” Veronica says. “They just…begged me a lot. I left before anything could happen. Besides, they were too drunk to even stand, let alone get it up.”

Her hand on his feels reassuring and grounding, but her words aggravate him. He already knows the dick duo are no strangers to copping an unwanted feel at house parties, but for the Green and Yellow bitches to lure _his_ girlfriend in the dead of night to a graveyard as a present for those assholes?

JD wants to end them.

“Those fuckers.”

“JD, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s _not_ okay.” The anger in his voice is slightly intimidating, but she can’t pull herself away from his locked gaze. “You were one bad move away from becoming another rape statistic. You could’ve been hurt.” He turns his hand over so it's grasping hers, squeezing tightly.

Veronica hates herself for being turned on right now.

Like _, a lot._ She’s embarrassed just admitting it to herself.

She never found possessiveness or protectiveness cute. In fact, she rolled her eyes at it when she saw it in movies and soap operas; and yet, the darkness in JD’s eyes and his furrowed brow and tall posture are enough to stir a strange warmth into her core and across her cheeks. A warmth that was not unwelcome.

He’s rambling, so she takes his face between her hands and crushes their lips together, surprisingly not off center at all. It catches him by surprise; a small noise escapes his throat and gets muffled against Veronica’s mouth. She pulls away just enough for her to speak, their faces incredibly close together. She holds his face firmly and makes sure she can look directly into his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Veronica tells him, speaking low and quietly. “They’re both too stupid to do anything, even without alcohol. And I’m not there anymore, I’m here. Okay?”

He nods against her hands. They’re silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Her words replay in his head: _I’m not there anymore, I’m here._

 _Here_ , not there. His eyes flicker down to her lips and back to her wide brown eyes once, twice, and then he’s leaning forward and kissing her long and hard.

She had kissed him forcefully to get him to shut up, but this kiss is long and languid and full of depth that sends a tingling sensation through Veronica’s legs. Her eyes flutter shut just as he pulls back, but he’s only a breath away as he leans his forehead against hers.

“Yeah." His voice is low and hoarse. “You’re here now.”

His hands are quick to grab her hips and pull her body flush against his own. It startles her at first, but his lips return to hers and it melts into desire. She’s surprised at this unexpected display of affection, but she accepts it without putting up a fight.

As if by some strange command her body compels her to obey, she rises up on her knees slowly until she’s half a head above JD, still with her lips attached to his. The one brief time she’s taller than him ends when he practically manhandles her backward onto the bed. Her back hits the cool sheets and she opens her eyes just enough to see the determined, lustful expression on JD’s face. It’s enough to spread the beginnings of a blooming warmth between her legs.

She moves her hands to the nape of his neck and brings him in closer and closer until she can’t imagine how they could close any more distance between them. His hands on her hips are strong and secure, his weight on top of her solid and guarding, like he’s trying to shield her from something.

She trails her fingertips slowly down the expanse of his chest and torso until she reaches the hem of his thin grey t-shirt. His arms lift up on instinct and she pulls the shirt over his head. His lips are eager and back on hers again before she can throw the shirt over the edge of the bed.

She thinks back to the first time they did this, when she’d climbed through his window and everything was quick and rough and exciting. Now was just as exciting, only every touch and kiss were unhurried and immersed. Her heart begins to throb, but not uncomfortably. Even the tiny smacking noises their lips make when they pull apart and join together make her head spin.

The arousal pooling up in her core comes to an abrupt halt when he suddenly yanks her down by the hips until her legs are over the side of the bed, her toes brushing the floor. He’s situated himself on his knees on the floor in front of her. Veronica sits up and is about to complain about the sudden change of position, but she quiets when JD looks her right in the eyes and inches his hands up under her skirt.

She shifts her eyes so she’s watching the motions of his hands intently. He huffs out a small laugh at her wide-eyed expression. He glides his hands gently along her thighs until he reaches the waist of the robin egg coloured tights she’s wearing. He hooks his fingers on the inside of them and pulls them down painfully slowly. Goosebumps replace the stretchy nylon on her legs.

This isn’t the first time JD’s been on his knees in front of her, but she sure as hell finds it just as hot as the first time he was.

“I don’t recall you being such a tease the _first_ time we fucked,” Veronica says, hoping she sounds playful and cocky when instead it comes out breathy, still staring at his hands bunched up with blue fabric as she says it.

“That’s cause you were the one in charge, smart ass,” JD smirks. He drags the tights down her knees, shins, and finally her ankles, the whole time never pulling his eyes away from her face. He chucks them somewhere behind him and scoots his naked torso between her bare legs. “Now it’s my turn.”

He cranes his neck up and kisses her with a smile on his lips before she has the chance to make a witty comeback. Damn him for being so smug and hot.

She ghosts her hands along the smooth skin of his shoulder blades while his hands move around her waist to the small of her back, fondling the zipper of her skirt.

Without breaking contact from his mouth, she decides to help him out. She reaches around behind her to unzip the pleated black skirt she’s wearing. She shimmies out of the skirt as gracefully as one can while sitting down with a boy between their legs, although she’s sure it looks awkward and unsexy. But JD grins at the ever-growing pile of her clothes on the floor, so he doesn’t seem to mind her uncomfortable impromptu strip tease.

She bites her lip and JD can feel himself growing harder and harder in his pants. He watches her grab the bottom of her shirt and lift it over her head. He shakes his head and smiles at the sight of her polka-dotted navy blue bra and underwear. Veronica Sawyer: intelligent, beautiful, and forever matching her underwear to her outfits.

Once her shirt is off, Veronica cups her hands around the back of JD’s neck and kisses him once more. She begins to lean back on the bed, pulling him down with her. JD on his knees before her is definitely a pleasant sight, but she’s done with it now. She wants him closer, touching her all over.

JD gets the hint and climbs back onto the bed, hovering over Veronica with his arms bracketing her body. His stare is locked on hers while he leans over her until she’s pressed right into the mattress. His eyes are dark and hungry and Veronica wonders if he can hear how loudly her heart is pounding.

His stare shamelessly rakes up and down her body. She swallows thickly and says, “you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna do something?" 

He likes her challenging tone laced with ample amounts of sexual frustration. He mentally pats himself on the back for being the only one who gets to make her react this way. Not Kurt, not Ram, not any other douchebag at Westerberg, just him. He brushes his lips against hers and grips the back of her neck when she tries to push herself into a kiss. “I think I’ll take my time, thanks.”

“Asshole,” she huffs, but a smile breaks out on her face as she says it despite her efforts to conceal it with a serious face. JD gives a self-satisfied grin as if to say _I know I am._

He kisses her on the lips three long times in a row before pulling away to focus his attention elsewhere. He places big, possessive kisses down her body, taking time to press each one firmly against her skin. He starts at her neck and moves down to her collarbone, the top of each of her breasts, her ribcage, her stomach, and stops at her navel.

Veronica closes her eyes in pure ecstasy, practically hypnotised by the feeling of his mouth all over her. One of his hands moves up along her side and she has to bite her bottom lip to suppress a giggle from the tickling sensation. He pulls on the band of her bra and she sits up just enough to reach behind her and unclasp it. JD's a boy, and she's too horny to wait for him to fumble around with the fastenings on a bra.

The straps slide down her shoulders and she grins at him as she flings it away. Her expression is almost provoking him, daring him to make his next move. His right eyebrow quirks and a cocky grin plays at his lips, eyeing her newly exposed skin. He plants a kiss on her left hip and she lays back down, sighing contently. JD’s hands glide up her body, groping at her sides, her breasts, her arms, and back down again. Her chest heaves like she can't catch her breath.

And then JD nips at the waistband of her underwear with his teeth, and Veronica's thighs quiver.

His breath his hot against her navel. It which makes her breathing come in and out more rapid and shallow than before. She lifts her hips slightly so he can drag her underwear down. Dorky pre-Heathers and pre-murdering Veronica Sawyer from a few months ago would be flabbergasted and flustered at the thought of a hot boy removing her underwear _with his teeth_.

Present Veronica Sawyer is drinking all of it in gratefully.

He can’t get them all the way down using only his teeth once the underwear gets to her mid-thigh area, so he pulls them off swiftly in one remaining take. She lets out a soft exhale and closes her eyes when he moves back up her naked body to kiss her. Veronica opens her legs so he can scoot in between them. Without breaking their kiss, he reaches down and slides his fingers along her cunt. She’s already incredibly wet, and he moves his mouth to her neck, smiling.

Veronica gasps loudly at the contact from his fingers. Her hands trace his ribcage and come up to press into the muscles in his back, drawing him in closer. He moves his fingers in a circular motion slowly yet firmly over her clit. She moans, arching her back and pressing herself closer against JD's fingers.

“Fuck,” she breathes. She buries her fingers in his thick hair and scratches the nape of his neck. The sensation causes the rhythm of JD’s breathing to become ragged and irregular.

One of his fingers begin to push inside of her. She holds her breath and lets herself become adjusted to the feeling. Her moan comes out in a long hum as he moves his fingers inside her. She can feel how hard he is pressed against her left thigh. It’s only now that she realizes he's still wearing his black sweatpants.

She removes her hands from his hair which makes him sigh at the absence of touch, but he immediately perks up and his spine curves when she relocates her hands to the waistband of his pants. She shoves both his pants and underwear down together and keeps pushing them down until she can’t reach any further.

“I got it,” JD says in a scratchy voice. He clears his throat and completely removes his pants, kicking them off his feet and across the room somewhere. JD returns his fingers to her clit, but she swats him away and reaches her hand down to wrap around his erection. His breathing hitches at the touch. She begins to jerk her hand up and down his length. His moan is broken against her neck.

“God. Fuck, Veronica,” JD groans. Her name on his lips is music to her ears. He braces himself above her with both hands planted firmly on either side of her head. Her strokes get faster and faster, his face scrunching up before forcing himself to still her wrist.

“Stop,” he pants, “I don’t wanna come yet.”

She nods once. “Condom?”

She’s on the pill, and their first time was without a condom. But considering her mind was clouded with lust and the pure end goal to jump JD’s bones the first time she slept with him, they both (stupidly) weren’t thinking about a condom. Now that she can think more rationally, she decides it’s better to be safe than sorry.

He quickly sits up and reaches underneath his bed, grabbing one from the small cardboard box. He opens it, drops the wrapper to the floor, pinches the top, and rolls it down the length of his dick. Veronica laughs a short belly laugh.

“You keep condoms under your bed,” she snickers. “Pervert.”

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he finishes putting it on. “Shut up.”

And when he surges down to kiss her hotly, that’s exactly what she does.

Their breathing speeds up again as they continue kissing. Veronica’s sure her face must resemble a tomato, but she can’t bring herself to care, especially when JD guides himself into her. He pushes into her for what feels like forever. Her legs come to wrap around his waist, pushing down on his back with her calves. She opens her eyes, and the combination of his mussed hair and swollen lips and broad shoulders look like art to her, as cheesy as it sounds.

“Oh my god,” she moans softly once he’s all the way in.

“Good?” he asks, lowering his body down to hers.

“Good,” she assures.

She wraps her arms around his neck to pull him tighter against her as he slowly begins to ease himself in and out. Veronica feels like silk around him. He kisses her and gently bites down on her bottom lip, delicately tugging on the flesh with his teeth. She whines, and she sounds gorgeous, her vocalizations turning his brain to mush.

“Go faster,” Veronica pants. “Fuck. Please.”

So he does. He picks up speed and doesn’t slow down. He rocks his hips relentlessly and his rhythm is unwavering. He does everything he can to elicit every little noise and reaction from her. Her long eyelashes are fanned out above her flushed cheeks, lips parted in pleasure, and aside from Veronica, all JD can think about is how she’s here with _him_ , in his house, his room, his bed.

Not with those assholes. Just him.

He slides his hand down to circle her clit, and after a few short moments, Veronica gasps, her body bucking against his and her legs tightening around him. She balls her hands up in the sheets as she comes. Veronica stills just as JD conveniently comes soon after her. He releases a long exhale and drops his head against the curve of Veronica’s flushed shoulder.

The otherwise silent room is filled with the sounds of the two teens’ panting. They lay there in the same position for a while, attempting to regain control of their breathing. Veronica stares at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

Eventually, JD carefully pulls out of her and places the condom into a small trash bin he keeps near his bed. He rolls over until he’s laying next to her, the sheets in a tangled mess around them. She lazily rolls her head to face him and observes the tired yet accomplished look on her boyfriend’s face. She beams at him and blushes at his weary grin, still as damn charming as ever.

“Maybe you should get jealous more often,” she says, exhausted yet calm.

“I was _not_ jealous,” JD argues. Veronica turns into him and bites his collarbone playfully. “Ow,” he laughs and flinches at the feeling of teeth on his skin. She pulls her mouth away with a mischievous smile and JD props himself up on his elbow, looking over her body shamelessly.

“Jealous? No,” JD says, lowering his face to hers until their lips graze. “A little protective? Yeah.”

He kisses her sweet and slow. Even in her worn out state, she responds enthusiastically. She lightly trails her hand along his chest, down his right arm, and settles on his forearm, squeezing it as a sign of gratitude.

They separate. “Well, thanks for fucking the bad mood out of me,” Veronica says.

JD pushes a stray hair away from her forehead and grins. He knows he’ll eventually get back at those jock assholes somehow, but that can wait. “You like me in control?” he asks in a faux innocent tone. “You sure seemed to.”

She sticks out her tongue and flips him off. JD kisses her anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, it's a recurring thing of mine to make JD a tease during sex and for Veronica to curse him about it. I don't think I purposely sought out to write them this way, but it just came out I'm rolling with it.


End file.
